


Grass Blocks

by here_for_the_tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Anxiety, Dream Smp, Minecraft, i call them the snowy boys, i think, no beta we die like philza in hardcore, ranboo places blocks to help calm down, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea
Summary: Ranboo has something to tell Phil and Techno. If he's gonna be living there, he should be honest. Right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	Grass Blocks

Techno watched out his window as Ranboo went around innocently. Harvesting and planting seeds, going up and down a ladder, opening and closing chests. He started looking for something, and his happy mood visibly started deteriorating when it was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Techno.” Phil sighed walking up behind the man. Techno put a hand up, silently shushing him. “Watch.” was all he said.

Confused, Phil followed Techno’s line of sight and saw Ranboo frantically looking through chests. His head tilted to the side slightly and his eyebrows furrowed worriedly. “Is he ok?” He questioned, and was met with another hand telling him to quiet down. Phil rolled his eyes but begrudgingly listened to him.

After a few minutes of searching, Ranboo closed his eyes and huffed out a breath as he ran his hand through his black and white hair. He walked out of his little shack over to the side of the hill next to his house. He started to dig his hand into the grass there and picked up a full grass block. He stared at it for a bit then ran a few feet away and placed it on the ground.

Once he did so, his body visibly relaxed and a bright smile formed on his face, the anxiety leaving him. Phil’s eyes widened slightly and he looked to Techno as he turned back around. “I didn’t know he could silk touch grass.” He imparted. Techno nodded. 

“I didn’t either. I noticed him doing it a few days ago.” He admitted. “It seems like it calms him down. I’ve seen him get all antsy like that lately and he just...grabs a grass block and places it.” Techno finished. Phil frowned a bit as he thought about Ranboo and his anxiety. He wasn’t in too good of a shape when he ran into him after the bombing, and the possibility of it getting worse was concerning.

He didn’t want to mess up his relationship with Ranboo like he had with Tommy and Tubbo.

Suddenly a message popped up from Ranboo, and they both looked at it. ‘Could we talk, please? It won’t take long!’ it read. Phil looked up to Ranboo, who stared at him with a warm smile, and he nodded. He nodded to Techno and they both walked over to Ranboo’s small shack.

“Um, hi! Thank you for coming to talk,” he said as he greeted them. “Of course,” Phil said plainly. There was a moment of silence as Ranboo raked a hand through his hair and Phil noted his shaking hand. “So I uh...wanted to tell you some things before I got too comfortable here, seeing as they may get me uh, evicted.” He laughed nervously.

Techno and Phil shared a look before they told him to go on. Ranboo fiddled with his fingers while he looked at the ground. While he never really made eye contact, he’d usually try to look in the general direction of someone when he spoke to them. Now he was doing anything but, looking off into the distance or down at the ground.

“W-Well uh, first of all, I wanted to say I think I’m the one who made the community house...you know...go  _ boom _ and all that,” he looked up at the two men now, noting their surprised but not angry or disappointed faces, “and I had one of  _ the _ discs with me for a while, but I think Dream took it back.” he finished. His hands were shaking more now, though he tried to hide it.

“You think?” Techno questioned. Ranboo nodded. “I have memory issues. I write down things to remember them but...when I blackout I don’t write down things for whatever reason. But there’s evidence I did those things.” He rambled out quickly. He laughed once nervously.

Phil looked to Techno, and Techno stared at Ranboo, thinking. After a few beats, he spoke. “Well Ranboo, we couldn’t care less about either of those things really. We weren’t with L’Manburg, obviously, and as long as you don’t do anything to us we’re cool.”. Techno spoke plainly, but a small smile could be seen on his face.

Ranboo’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely, looking Techno in the eyes for once. “Okay, great! Um. Thank you, both of you, for well...everything.”. Techno nodded and turned back to his house, heading towards it. When Phil stayed Ranboo looked at him, puzzled. Phil opened his inventory, searched for a minute, then smiled when he found what he was looking for.

He dropped the item on the ground and followed after Techno. Ranboo bent down and picked it up, his face warmed at the kind gesture. He placed the block happily.

It was a grass block.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe follow my twitter @__mYsTeRiOuS__


End file.
